Forgotten Love
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: I've made many mistakes in my life. I regret all of them. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything. But I won't, because without the mistakes I've made I would've never ended up as happy as I am today. Song-fic!


**Angel: Hiya! Yeah I've been dead for a while... ^^'' Anyways this has been on my ipod for a while now an since I'm sick and bored I decided to post it! X3 Then again it could've been the huilt O.o I mean I was into doing a fic for Sasori's B-day and I get _sick _and forget all about it. _sigh. _Anyways the real story I had for Saso-chans birthday is in my bag... In my dad's car... ^^'' So I couldn't put it in my laptop to post it. I instead will post this for Sasori's belated birthday! Yay!**

**Sasori: You forgot my fucking birthday...**

**Angel: I said I was sorry!**

**Sasori: Still can't beleive it...**

**Deidara: Aw stop being such a baby and just be happy that she did anything for ya, yeah!**

**Angel: _sniff _At least someone loves me... ANyways the original one shot will be posted as soon as possible :D**

**Tobi: Angel does not own Tobi, _Naruto, _or any of Tobi's friends!**

**Angel: : But she wishes she does...**

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
>Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?<em>

_When they know they're your heart  
>And you know you were their armour<br>And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her  
>But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?<br>And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?  
>What happens when you become the main source of her pain?<em>

I protected her from pain. I wouldn't let any harm come to her, even if it meant pain for me.

She was my heart and I was her armor. She would always say to me that I was the only reason she lived while I would say she held my heart in her palm.

Karma's a bitch. Now I'm the one who brings her pain. I hate myself for it. I hate myself as I see her pale face and distant eyes. Her tears are enough to brake my heart.

_"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
>"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"<br>I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
>Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself<br>I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
>Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her<br>And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
>That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy<br>Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby..._

"Daddy look what I made!" Little Miki yells happily as she carries a macaroni plate. She ran up to me with the goofiest smile on her face. She would always say that she got that smile from me.

"Dad's gotta go catch a plane"

"Daddy, where's mommy?" My little girl asks me, sounding worried as she looked around. Almost as if to stall me.

"I can't find mommy, where is she?" She screamed at me as tears began to form in her green eyes. Her voice sounded desperate and it played with my heart strings.

"I don't know go play Miki, baby your daddy's busy" I answered the distressed child. I was leaving now. I had finished my songs. I have another concert. I would have to leave them. Again. She doesn't want me to go. Neither of them want me to go.

Don't cry baby girl.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain<br>Just smile back  
>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<br>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<br>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back...<em>

I keep having this dream. I'm pushing Miki on a swing. She keeps screaming. Such a loud and angry scream. She's in pain and I know it. She screams at me not to sing. To hug mommy. To tell her I love her so that we'd be a happy family again. It sounded so tempting...

"Your making Mommy cry! Why's mommy crying?" I tell her I won't leave and she tells me I'm lying. Deep down I know what she says is true but I just go with the flow. That's how its always been. Her green eyes are full of tears. My little girl... I can feel the same green eyes staring at me from behind. I turn around and see my beloved. Her skin is pale and her eyes are filled with hurt and betrayal. She knows it's a lie as well. She was always smart. Miki had gotten her brain from her along with her kindness and green eyes. She had gotten my red hair and calculating gaze. I blink and she's gone. She just disappeared.

_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
>She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing<br>"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
>Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying<br>"You always say that, you always say this is the last time_

"Daddy don't go! Your mine!" I turn back around and find myself with luggage and my work clothes. Miki's piling boxes in front of the door, trying to block it. "Daddy please! Daddy don't leave! Daddy! No stop it!" She goes in her pocket and pulls out a tiny necklace locket, it was of a silver heart. It's open and I realive it's got a picture. It's the necklace she had given her for a birthday present, back when we were happy. Before all this crap began. It was a picture of me hugging her mother with one arm and little Miki holding onto my neck, supported by my other arm. The arm I was hugging my belove with was around her waist and my hand was on her pregnant stomach protectively. "This'll keep ya safe daddy take it with ya" I take the small necklace from her tiny hands. I just couldn't say no. Not to her. Not to either of them. Her eyes are filled with the same hurt and betrayal her mother's held. They're so alike.

_"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
>She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it<br>"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
>Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket<br>It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'_

I look back up and I'm in a different room. It's just me staring at the mirror. I can't help but grimace at the reflection, staring back at me with guilty eyes. I looked different that's for sure. My red hair had lost its shine, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My brown eyes were full of regret, remorse, pain, guilt, I was overwhelmed with emotions. I hear voices. There's no one but me in here. These fucking walls must be talking, cause man I can hear them! They're saying 'You got one more chance to do right and it's tonight, now go out there and show them that you love em before it's too late!'

_I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
>These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em<br>They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
>Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late<br>And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
>It turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on<br>And I'm singing..._

And just when I go to walk out of my bedroom door it turns to a stage, they're gone, the spotlight is on and I'm singing.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain<br>Just smile back  
>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<br>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<br>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back...<em>

60,000 people all jumping up out their seat. The curtains closes, they're throwing roses at my feet. I take a bow and thank you all for coming out. They're screaming so loud, I take one last look out at the crowd. Just a bunch of screaming fans greet my sad filled eyes. I somehow expected something else. Of course I did, I couldn't bring myself to face reality. I let a grim chuckle escape my lips. I was about to turn around when I had an urge to glance down. So I did. I glanced down.

I don't believe what I'm seeing!

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
>The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet<br>I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
>They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd<br>I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
>"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"<em>

"Daddy it's me! Help mommy! Her wrists are bleeding!" Miki! She stood there looking at me desperately. Her whole appearance was frazzled! I could see faint signs of dry tears. It broke my heart seeing her so upset.

"But baby we're in Sweden! How did you get to Sweden?" Just the thought of my baby girl coming all the way to Sweden all by herself, it made me want to tear my red hair out. How could I let this happen. What if something happened to her. She would never forgive me...

"I followed you daddy! You told me that you weren't leaving! You lied to me dad! And now you made mommy sad! And I bought you this coin! It says #1 dad! That's all I wanted! I just wanna give ya this coin! I get the point fine me and mommy are going!" Her emerald eyes were full of anger and longing.

"But baby wait!" I yelled after her. My chocolate brown eyes were pleading.

"It's too late dad you made your choice! Now go out there and show em you love em more than us!" She turned around and left. The crowd of screaming fans swallowed her up before my eyes. But not without me seeing a stray tear fall from her pale face.

_But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
>"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'<br>"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
>"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'<br>"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
>"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"<br>__But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
>"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"<em>

That's what they want! They want you Sasori! They keep screaming your name! It's no wonder you cant go to sleep! Just take another pill! Ya I bet ya you will! You rap about it ya word k-k-keep it real! I hear applause. All this time I couldn't see! How could it be! That the curtain is closing on me! I turn around, find a gun on the ground, put it to my brain scream "Die bastard!" and pop it.

_That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name  
>It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill<br>Yeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
>I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see<br>How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
>I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it<br>Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it  
>The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes<em>

The sky darkens to a bloody red. My life flashes, making me see all the mistakes I've made throughout my life as I let out a bloodcurdling scream. The plane that I was suppose to be on crashes and burns to ashes, I feel a sharp pain in my side and the numb. It's all black just plain darkness, I'm cold.

_That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
>It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her<br>Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
>Almost as if to say..<em>

That's when I wake up, alarm clock ringing, there's birds singing its springing Miki's outside swinging! It was just a dream. More like a nightmare! I was so relieved. I ran out of the bedroom, feeling the warm breeze on my tan skin. I run up to Sakura and kiss her. "I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!" I say into he neck as I spin her around. "I missed you! I missed you so fucking much!" She smiles at me and I smile back. I'm so happy. I'll make sure to make it up to them. No matter how long it takes. An eternity or maybe even two. I don't care. They're all I have. I feel warm tears fall from my face, along with hers. I won't repeat the same mistakes. Miki smiles happily and winks at her little sister. Almost as if ta say.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain<br>Just smile back  
>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<br>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<br>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back...<em>

**Angel: Happy belated B-day Sasori!**


End file.
